


Just Five More Minutes

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Riders, Dragon sex, Dragons, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Flight (Dragonriders of Pern), Non-Human Genitalia, Oviposition, Size Difference, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Six months ago Jakar was a simple rancher. Now he's a dragon rider bound to a horny dragon.
Relationships: Male Dragon/Male Dragon, Male Dragon/Male Dragon Rider, Male Dragon/Male Dragon/Male Dragon Rider
Comments: 20
Kudos: 487
Collections: Unusual_Bearings_2020





	Just Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feanorsluckysock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feanorsluckysock/gifts).



Jakar doesn’t understand how it is that an ice dragon’s breath can produce heat, and cold as he is, he can’t help but laugh at the absurdity of it. Fundianus’ guilt and worry beats at Jakar as Fundianus paces right outside the tight circle of frost fire that he’s created around Jakar on the cave’s floor. His mind shys away from the way he’d fallen from Fun’s back, crashing through the thin ice of the river hidden below, the way his lungs had seized as he’d slipped beneath the frigid water before the rushing current had yanked him deeper. He laughs again remembering the way he’d stupidly rejected the offer to make a protective bodysuit from Fun’s shed skin.

Too much like a snake, he’d thought, having never realized before he’d arrived at High Reach just how snake-like dragons are: from shedding their skin to swallowing their prey whole—which was even more disturbing considering how big some of their meals are—to going months between meals.

Jakar giggles for no reason and can’t stop, falling back when Fun nudges him with his nose, Fun’s green eyes looking remarkably huge so close. He groans as he falls back, his head making painful contact with the stone floor, and a strange kind of clarity returns for a moment. Jakar cries out in pain as he tries to force his numb fingers to straighten, a part of him knowing that he needs to get out of his frozen furs, but he might as well be yanking on steel chains for all the good it does him, his strength nonexistent. It’s suddenly a struggle to keep his eyes open. He just wants to sleep, just wants too—

Jakar’s eyes snap open, and he only has a moment’s warning, his protest too late, “Fun, no—” before he’s engulfed in icy flame. The heat is near-agonizing on his half-frozen body, and even though he knows that Fun’s breath won’t burn him, he can’t help but cry out and raise his arm in a pointless attempt to ward it off.

Maybe it goes on for seconds, maybe minutes, maybe longer—Jakar isn’t sure of anything except that it feels like an eternity. His furs quickly turn to ash, leaving him bare before the frost fire. The heat against his near frozen flesh brings tears to his eyes as he begins to thaw too fast.

Now shivering violently, Jakar curls into a tight ball, barely noticing when the flames stop or the way that Fun wraps himself protectively around Jakar, his scales now giving off so much heat that steam rises from them.

Slowly the heat fades from unpleasant to enjoyable and Jakar stops shivering. He grumbles and pushes halfheartedly at Fun’s head when he licks at him, but as warm and comfortable as he is, it doesn’t take long for his exhaustion to win out, the siren’s song of sleeping overtaking him.

Jakar startles awake, confused at what’s roused him. Fun hisses, a warning sound, and Jakar blinks slowly, confused, his brain feeling like it’s full of cotton. The tendrils along Fun’s back have risen straight up to mimic spines and make him seem larger, and his head is tilted down in threat, the thick plating on his head and his horns on display as a warning to stay away.

Jakar can’t see around Fun’s bulk, can barely read anything from his except _protect_.

A loud chuffing sound echoes through the cavern, and to Jakar’s surprise Fun hesitantly returns it, his confusion coming through their bond. It’s a sound Jakar’s heard many times before, a platitude and a greeting, far from a threatening sound. Fun steps back, though still between Jakar and whatever else has taken shelter in the cavern with them. Jakar’s mouth goes dry as the massive head of a wild frost dragon slowly rises above them.

Jakar hasn’t seen many wingless dragons before—a strange quirk that doesn’t actually prevent the dragon from flying—but even so the lack of wings doesn’t detract from his impressive size—nearly twice as large as Fun. Fun had been a runt, and then waited twenty years to bond, stunting his growth further compared to the rest of his siblings.

In the six months Jakar and Fun have been bonded, Fun’s more than doubled in size, but Jakar has already noticed the speed of Fun’s sheds slowing, his need to adjust his saddle straps coming further and further apart. It will likely be decades if not centuries now for Jakar to reach this wild dragon’s size. And still Jakar has always felt small at Fun’s side, his dragon larger than any other animal that Jakar had ever seen, not including other dragons of course.

Fun is still posturing when the other dragon lowers himself to his belly and attempts to rub his head alongside Fun’s, a gesture that Jakar’s seen many times between dragons. Fun’s indecision is clear, and Jakar climbs unsteadily to his feet, not entirely sure what’s happening here, but certain that this dragon doesn’t mean them harm.

When Jakar reaches up to curl his fingers around the base of one of the erect tendrils along Fun’s back, Fun jumps, head swerving around to look at Jakar. The wild dragon turns his attention towards Jakar also, but he makes no threatening move, just watches curiously, his nostrils flaring as he breathes in, his head tilting as he likely notes their combined scent.

“It’s okay, Fun.” Jakar pushes his acceptance and love through the bond, and gets a flood of warmth back. It’ll likely be years yet before they’re able to speak in full sentences like this, but this is enough.

Fun turns and returns the greeting, sliding their muzzles together as a low thrumming begins to fill the air. _Omodius,_ suddenly comes through their bond, and it takes Jakar a moment to realize it’s a name.

The lust that suddenly explodes from their bond, steals Jakar’s senses for a moment, and he’s forced to sit back on his heels lest he collapse completely as his cock rises painfully hard between his spread thighs. He watches through a strange heated haze, suddenly breathing heavily as Omodius lays down on his side and raises his one hind leg, exposing his sheath and his rapidly appearing ovipositor and cock.

Fun noses at the stretched skin of Omodius’ abdomen, clearly as full of eggs as Fun himself is, before he swipes his tongue over the slick, bright blue, luminescent length of his exposed cock. Jakar had though Fun’s cock was massive—it _is_ massive—but it’s tiny compared to the older dragon’s prodigious length.

From his position, Jakar can see the way that Fun’s own cock slips from his sheath before his ovipositor unfurrows beside it, nearly reaching the ground. Jakar bite back the urge to reach out, having seen it before, just peeking out, but never in this state. Jakar realizes suddenly that Fun is still wearing his saddle and bridle and wonders briefly if he should remove them, but before he can do more than think it, Fun twists, folding his wings tightly against his side as he offers his rear, tail raised to the side in invitation.

The tendrils on Fun’s back alternate between reaching out and twining around each other as Omodius rises and moves behind him and gives the offered hole a sniff then a lick, drawing an unfamiliar sound from Fun. Jakar is struck once more by their size difference, by the fact that Omodius’ cock is as long as Jakar’s leg with a thickness to match, but Fun’s eagerness pouring through their bond eases his worries.

It doesn’t ease them completely though. Jakar holds his breath as Omodius steps over Fun, and nearly blacks out from the bleed of pleasure as the older dragon lines up not his cock, but the blunt head of his ovipositor.

They’re done this once early on during one of their first rides when Fun was still learning how to fly with a rider and Jakar was trying to trust that he wouldn’t fall, merged together so thoroughly that Jakar doesn’t know where he ends and Fun begins. It had been frightening at first, but then the wonder had taken over, the joy in the freedom of flying. The most experienced riders spent more time like this than apart.

Now they’re swept away by the pleasure of it as the pressure grows, until finally their body welcomes it inside, each ringed ridge of the ovipositor popping into them, causing a thrill and not the burning pain that Jakar expects. The aching emptiness that Jakar hadn’t realized how badly he needed filled until this very moment dissipates as Omodius continues to sink deeper.

Their cocks jerk against their bellies when Omodius finally bottoms out, and they both groan at how deep it is, how full they are and the knowledge that this is just the beginning. Their head drops in submissions, and Omodius closes his mouth over the back of Fun’s neck as his tendrils reach down, twining around Fun’s own, going lower to curl around his body, lifting Fun until his claws dangle off the ground

The first egg when it begins to ease inside of Fun, the growing pressure when they’re already stretched so wide is too much, and Jakar comes untouched still kneeling beside them, but it goes barely noticed as he’s pulled along by Fun’s euphoria.

Fun makes a high pitched keening sound, his neck twisting to twine around Omodius’ own when the larger dragon lowers his head as Fun body finally welcomes the first egg. His passage rhythmically pulses as if trying to guide it deeper. First one, then two, then a dozen eggs slip inside of them with no end in sight. Eggs don’t get bigger as dragons age, but their clutches get larger. They lose count after three dozen, when sparks of discomfort begin to bleed through the pleasure, as Fun’s belly already full of his own eggs is forced to stretch even larger to accommodate Omodius’ brood.

Just when they’re certain that they can’t take anymore, it stops, and Omodius draws back, his ovipositor quickly slipping back into his body. They let out a whine/chirp of displeasure as they’re suddenly horribly empty. Luckily that doesn’t last long as Omodius flexes and lines up the thick flared tip of his cock with the slight wet gape of Fun’s pucker.

Jakar has a moment of clarity certain that it won’t fit when Omodius hips jerk forward, driving half of his length into Fun. Fun’s shriek echoes around the chamber, followed by Jakar’s own shout as they’re speared open by the massive girth of Omodius’ cock. Before Jakar can make sense of the impossibility of it, Fun is trying to rut back against him, seeking more. But held as he is, he finds little leverage.

There’s a smugness seeping through their bond and with a start, Jakar realizes he’s feeling Omodius. Jakar isn’t sure if he whites out or blacks out or passes out when the second bond abruptly snaps into place, joining all three of them. If he’s thought the pleasure was overwhelming before, it’s nothing compared to what he’s feeling now, half certain that his brain is about to explode.

But any worry that he might have fades as Omodius begins to really fuck them, his massive cock sinking deeper and deeper into their body, forcing eggs to shift and slides against each other to accommodate his length. The soft spines along the length of Omodius’ cock massage them inside and out as they flex and curl with each thrust.

They’re all panting, when the knot at the base of Omodius’ cock slips into them, and all three of them roar, the sound echoing loudly around the chamber, but this time it’s too much, Jakar’s world going black as he drowns in ecstasy.

Jakar wakes up with a pounding head and a hard cock. A sense of smugness is the first thing he notices, before he opens his eyes just in time to meet with a swipe of Fun’s tongue, worriedly crooning as he licks all across Jakar’s body, seeking to heal any injuries he might have.

Fun pauses when he sees Jakar’s eyes open, and Jakar reaches up to slide a hand down his muzzle. “I’m fine. More than fine,” he says with a laugh as he climbs to his knees and sees just how much Fun’s belly had grown, sliding his hand over the curve of it in wonder. He’d been bloated before, but now he’s huge.

Omodius smugness continues to seep through their bond, and Jakar opens his mouth to speak. He closes it with a painful clack of teeth and a hiss as Fun’s tongue suddenly snakes out to lap at his hard cock. Looking down, he realizes that Fun’s ovipositor is still fully extended, the translucent flesh swollen and leaking, half of it already worriedly larger with eggs.

Jakar swallows thickly, glancing at Omodius who just blinks lazy at him but doesn’t even raise his head from where he lays nearby watching them. Jakar had been told about this, knew there was a high chance that this would happen given the sexual nature of their relationship, but he’d thought he’d had more time. It’s why they’d left four months ago when Fun started showing signs of developing eggs, to prevent an off season breeding frenzy.

When alone, dragons could wait years before laying their eggs, but if they met another in this state, the drive to procreate almost always wins out—a leftover quirk from when the Thousand Year Drought that had ravaged their world hundreds of years ago . Most dragons Fun’s age would already have had a number of clutches, might even be able to hold back, but Fun had deliberately chosen to stunt his growth, to delay his own maturity as he waited for the right person to bond with.

And Fun had chosen Jakar, a simple rancher, who’d never even seen a dragon until the day he’d been paid hugely to drive his herds across the plains to feed the dragons after the long winter set in harsh and early, wiping out more than half of their food supply.

Fun makes an impatient sound and gives Jakar’s cock another lick, pulling him from his thoughts. “Gonna have to wait a minute, buddy,” Jakar says as he looks at Fun’s cock.

Twisting to his knees, Jakar spreads his thighs, leans forward so that his chest rests on the ground, back arches, and reaches towards his ass to spread his cheeks.

It’s far from the first time they’d fucked, yet he still can’t help but grow embarrassed as he exposes himself. He’s had lovers before Fun, been fucked plenty, but there’s still a sense of wrongness here, that he’s doing something untoward. He’s certain most of the world that isn’t privy to the inner workings of dragon rider society would agree, but he’d never been able to deny Fun, not since that first night when Jakar had woken to pleasure and heat, to far too many sharp teeth surrounded his cock, since he’d emptied his balls in Fun’s eager mouth before returning the favor.

More embarrassing though is the state of his ass. Effi the senior dragon rider who been assigned as his mentor after his unexpected bonding had taken one look at his red face and exhaustion the morning after Fun fucked him for the first time, laughed, patted him on the shoulder, saying, “You’ll get used to it,” before sending him back to bed.

The next day Effi had him skip to one of the last chapters in the book he’d been studying, since he’d “taken it upon himself to skip ahead in his lessons.” Her smirk should have been a warning, but he’d wanted to slip under the table as he’d read the chapter title.

_Sexual Relations Between Dragons and Their Riders_

Well turns out it was both Jakar’s body’s natural reaction from being fucked by such a large cock and Fun’s instinctive use of magic to make sure that he didn’t hurt Jakar that led to the current state of Jakar’s ass. The once tight ring of muscle had swollen obscenely, the once smooth, pink skin now puffy and purple-red.

Jakar hisses as his finger brushes the edge of the engorged ring of his asshole, his cock jerking and sending a spurt of precum to the ground as he explores the now extra-sensitive flesh. He shudders and bites his lip as he easily skips four fingers from each hand into his body, squeezing his eyes shut as he spreads himself open.

He doesn’t realize Fun has moved until he feels the something press against him, the tip of his ovipositor spongy and blunt, pressing between his fingers, against his gaping hole. Fun’s cock slides wetly between Jakar’s legs, nudging at his hanging balls. Jakar presses back as Fun’s eagerness bleeds through, straining to open up, not understanding what the delay is, why he’s still so empty, knowing that Fun’s ovipositor is thinner than his cock.

Fun suddenly makes a sound of distress, and Jakar looks over his shoulder as Omodius shuffles closer as well.

“Fuck,” Jakar hisses, immediately seeing the problem.

Fun’s entire ovipositor now bulges with eggs, thicker even than his cock.

Jakar pushes away the worry, thinking of nothing except Fun as he tries to spread himself wider. “It’s okay, Fun. You won’t hurt me. Do what you need to do.”

Fun gives a full body shudder, the only warning Jakar gets before the ovipositor and the bulge of the first egg pop into his body. Jakar is wrong. It does hurt, quite a bit, but it’s quickly overshadowed by the pleasure of the egg wedged against his prostate. Much like with Omodius, Fun’s tendrils suddenly slip around him, cradling him as they lift him with care, holding him securely against Fun’s own swollen belly.

Fun’s hips hunch again, and he drives himself deeper into Jakar’s body, another egg popping past his stretched hole and causing Jakar to claw the back of Fun’s legs, needing something to steady himself.

Omodius is there suddenly, tendrils reaching out, caressing his face, pushing back his sweat soaked hair, brushing against his lips, and Jakar closes his fingers tightly against them, trying to ground himself as he attempts to spread his legs wide as the pressure inside of him continues to grow.

Jakar is panting and limp by the time that Fun’s seated himself completely inside of him, and already he feels stuffed beyond imagine, more full than he’s ever been, and he knows that this is just the start. He’s certain he’s going to faint when he flexes unconsciously and the ovipositor does the same. It begins an undulating, rippling motion within him, and Jakar groans as he feels the first egg move deeper into him, finally sliding free of Fun’s body. The rest of the eggs slip further along, and a new egg nudges at his entrance.

It’s nearly too much when Omodius’ large tongue curls around Jakar’s cock, but he quickly comes to realize it’s a distraction attempt. 

At two Jakar is more than uncomfortable. At four he can feel his stomach pressed against his hanging cock. At six Omodius’ tongue begins to lap at his straining flesh, his saliva helping Jakar’s skin to stretch. At nine he’s certain that it’s harder to breathe. At twelve Fun finally pulls out, the pressure lessening slightly, but that doesn’t last long.

Jakar shouts as Fun’s cock fills him suddenly, causing the eggs to shift and sink even deeper. Even through the strange haze that Jakar has settled into, Fun’s happiness is like the sun, warming him from within. 

They’re moving suddenly, Fun stepping forward, causing Jakar to slide back and forth over the length of his cock, aided by the tendrils holding him. His eyes drift shift as Fun takes another step, swinging beneath him.

A cool breeze causes him to shiver as something important niggles at his mind. His eyes snap open. “Wait, Fun, no!” But it’s already too late. It doesn’t matter that it’s the worst blizzard that he’s ever seen in his life. Fun is a frost dragon, and all winged dragons are driven to fly when they mate.

Jakar’s instantly freezing, his cock and balls shrinking away from the shock of cold, but just as suddenly he’s surrounded by warmth, Omodius somehow flying in pace directly beneath them, stretching out his tendrils to encase him until he’s completely covered, not one inch of his skin exposed to the elements.

At first it’s disconcerting, the complete inability to see, the way his stomach drops when he feels them twist and roll and worse drop. But it doesn’t take long before his cock reawakens, rising to the occasion as Fun gives him the fuck of his life, and all Jakar can do it feel.

Each beat of Fun’s wings fucks his cock in and out of Jakar, and Jakar knows that he’s doing it on purpose, knows how smoothly he can fly even in weather like this. The tendrils wrapped so carefully around Jakar’s belly are never still, caressing the distended flesh in a way that is unexpectedly pleasurable. As Fun’s pleasure rises so does Jakar’s, but there’s a tiredness bleeding in from Fun, the extra weight of his new eggs a struggle. Omodius’ reassurance is suddenly there, protective and certain that he can carry them both.

Fun flies and flies and flies, time having no meaning. It could be minutes or hours as Jakar shakes through orgasm after orgasm before Fun suddenly falters and roars. Jakar’s own shout follows him before it breaks off into a soft sob as the base of Fun’s cock suddenly balloons within him, spreading him wider than the eggs, having forgotten that dragons knot when they mate.

They fall then, Jakar leaving his stomach somewhere high above him as his belly expands even more from the amount of cum that Fun is pumping into him. Omodius has them though, engulfing them in a warm protective bubble as Jakar passes out.

Jakar is rudely pulled back to consciousness when he collapses uncomfortably onto his bulging stomach when Fun pulls free. Even so, face pushed against the floor, arms limp at his side, his now leaking ass raised into the air, he can’t bring himself to move.

That is until he feels something far larger than Fun’s cock press against him. He looks over his shoulder, and it takes him a moment to register that Omodius is standing over him, and it’s his gigantic cock pressed against Jakar’s gaping ass.

Jakar tries to roll over, to scramble away. “No fucking way! There is no fucking way that—” He grunts as Omodius presses one paw between his shoulder blades effectively pinning him in place.

Fun is there suddenly, crooning over Jakar’s distress, but doing absolutely nothing to help him. As the seconds pass, and Omodius doesn’t move, Jakar begins to calm, his brain racing as he tries to figure out what’s going on, what’s happening.

Omodius’ projecting calm, safety, but there’s an undercurrent of something else. He shudders at the first pulse of warm fluid that fills him, marking him and also attempting to fertilize the eggs, to pass along his genes, but the second spurt is strange, thick and sticky. Realization strikes abruptly. Young dragons often fail to plug their mates so Omodius has stepped in. Somehow despite his discomfort, despite the absurdity of his position, Jakar drifts off to sleep as Omodius continues to fill him.

Jakar groans, a near-agonized sound as he wakes slowly, floating in that strange space between dreams and sleep. It takes a few moments for him to get his bearings, wondering what has awoken him. There’s a strange ache in his hips, and he shifts with another groan, eyes flying open as he feels his entire bulging stomach move with the motion as well.

The urge to empty his bladder suddenly makes itself known, and he struggles to stand and not piss all over himself as he slides out from beneath Fun’s heavy arm. He rises stiffly with a pained groan before waddling slowly across the chamber, hands cupped beneath his protruding stomach. He sighs with relief as he finally lets go.

Movement between his legs startles him, and he falls back against Omodius’ snout as he sniffs and tastes him. Jakar can feel their bond, fragile and new, but he’s still somewhat nervous around the larger dragon. Omodius projects safety as he easily lifts him and returns him to what is clearly meant to be their nest, Fun opening one eye to look at Jakar as he’s deposited on his side, before dropping back into sleep.

“We can’t stay here.”

Omodius just huffs as he curls around them both.

“I mean it.” Eggs laid in winter often have a longer incubation, even hatching within their carrier and extending that time even further if the young sense that it’s still too cold outside, and Jakar is so not up for that. Dragon riders have found ways around that, but he’s not privy to that knowledge, his training cut short when he and Fun had been forced to leave High Reach. 

Omodius lifts a large clawed paw, resting it possessively over the bulge of Jakar’s belly, his eyes falling closed resolutely.

“You won’t win this,” Jakar says as he settles in, squirming to get comfortable, deciding that a little more sleep won’t hurt anything.


End file.
